Bullion
The Bullion (金塊 Kinkai) is a gold-earning item that first debuts in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon. Functioning as the replacement for the lucrative gems that first appeared in Binding Blade, the Bullion is an item that confers gold to the main army's coffers when it is sold. Depending on the size of the Bullion, the amount of gold yielded will vary accordingly. In Awakening, small Bullions can normally be found during Risen skirmishes. Small Bullions can also be randomly obtained when a unit with the Despoil skill successfully defeats an enemy unit. Equipping Leif's Blade may produce the same effect as well, owing to the fact that it is imbued with the Despoil skill. Medium and Large Bullions, obviously far more valuable than their small counterpart, can only be found as rare treasures in selected chapters. Item Information ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon | Bullion (S) | - |20,000 |Sell for 10,000G. |} | Bullion (M) | - |30,000 |Sell for 15,000G. |} | Bullion (L) | - |40,000 |Sell for 20,000G. |} | Bullion (XL) | - |60,000 |Sell for 30,000G. |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem | Bullion | - |10,000 |Sell for 5,000G. |} | Bullion (L) | - |20,000 |Sell for 10,000G. |} Fire Emblem Awakening | Bullion (S) | - |2,000 |Sell for 1,000G. |} | Bullion (M) | - |10,000 |Sell for 5,000G. |} | Bullion (L) | - |20,000 |Sell for 10,000G. |} Fire Emblem: Three Houses |Bullion | - |2,000 |Sell for 1,000G. |} |Large Bullion | - |10,000 |Sell for 5,000G. |} |Extra Large Bullion | - |20,000 |Sell for 10,000G. |} Item Locations Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Small |Treasure |Ch. 6 - Chest • Ch. 14 - Chest • Ch. 23 - Chest |} Medium |Treasure |Ch. 9 - Chest |} Large |Treasure |Ch. 12 - Chest |} Extra Large |Treasure |Ch. 19 - Chest |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Regular |Treasure |Ch. 1 - Wait on the cave. |- |Dropped |Gail (Ch. 4) • Enemy Thief (Ch. 7) |} Large |Treasure |Ch. 6 - Chest • Ch. 10 - Chest • Ch. 16 - Chest • Ch. 20 - Chest |- |Dropped |Enemy Thief (Ch. 14) |} Fire Emblem Awakening'' Small |Dropped |Randomly from every activation of the Despoil skill. |- |Event |Xeno. 21 - End of chapter. |} Medium |Dropped |Ch. 5 • Ch. 7 • Ch. 10 • Ch. 16 (x2) • Ch. 24 • Para. 11 • Para. 13 • Para. 15 • Para. 20 |- |Treasure |Ch. 14 - Chest • Ch. 18 - Chest • Para. 8 - Chest • Para. 10 - Chest • Para. 12 - Chest • Para. 16 - Chest |- |Events |• Para. 6 - End of chapter, provided that Inigo succeeds in killing at least four enemies. • Para. 7 - End of chapter, provided that at least three Villagers survived. • Para. 11 - End of chapter, provided that at least four Villagers survived. |} Large |Dropped |Ch. 12 • Ch. 20 • Para. 9 • Para. 18 |- |Treasure |Ch. 11 - Chest • Ch. 17 - Chest • Ch. 21 - Chest • Para. 4 - Chest |- |Visit |Ch. 15 - Village • Para. 14 - Village |- |Event |Para. 22 - End of chapter. |- |Renown |Acquire 1,000 Renown points in order to obtain the Bullion (L) through this method. |}